1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer system user interfaces and in particular to computer systems which permit multiple simultaneously active applications to be displayed in a plurality of windows. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for graphically associating a user dialog display with an associated primary application in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern state-of-the-art computer systems are more commonly utilizing so-called Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) to enhance the usability of such computer systems and provide a natural interface between a complex computer system and a user. As faster and more powerful processors and larger color capable display systems are becoming available for computer systems, the graphical user interface approach is rapidly changing.
One change which is increasing the power of computer systems utilizing this technique is the simultaneous display of multiple computer applications in viewports or windows which are simultaneously active. Most current computer systems which operate in a so-called window mode permit multiple applications to be simultaneously output active while only the uppermost window is input active. However, as processors become more powerful and display systems are enhanced to permit more detailed graphic displays computer systems are achieving the more flexible "all windows active" mode of operation in which all computer applications displayed within windows are not only output active but also simultaneously input active, without requiring each window to be uppermost within the display in order to receive inputs.
Another change which the enhanced power of modern computer systems makes possible is the increased utilization of "user dialogs," or pop-up windows which are used by computer applications to gather additional information from users. Examples of common user dialog windows are "file open," "file save," "file print," "font selection," "color selection," and "page setup."The increased utilization of such user dialog windows has resulted in an attempt by modern computer system architects to utilize common dialogs wherever possible. That is, the "page setup" user dialog for all applications within a particular system will be identical.
Modern interface design for graphical user interface systems also attempts wherever possible to avoid modality, or modes in an application. A mode is typically defined as an application state which must be cancelled before a user can perform another action. In the area of user dialogs, many current user dialogs are modal. That is, if the "file open" dialog is open by a particular application, the user may not interact with that application or its data file until the user dialog is submitted or cancelled.
As the user interface architecture described above moves toward these environmental goals, user dialogs will increasingly have so-called "permanence" on the screen. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method which may be utilized to associate a particular user dialog with the primary application that "owns" the user dialog or is associated therewith.